


Taming Of The Sniper fanart

by marlislash



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, sentinels and guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Squeakerblue and thothkristen who are fantastic writers, human being and because i love this fic so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Of The Sniper fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakerblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/gifts), [thothkristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thothkristen/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Squeakerblue_zpsc12505c2.jpg.html)


End file.
